Rain
by demi2344
Summary: Two weeks ago Obi-Wan left a heartbroken Padmé alone with Dormé to care for the Senator's hurt feelings. Although unaware to Padmé is why Obi-Wan broke both their hearts. How will Dormé and Anakin help their friends mend the tragedy that ruined their lives.


Dormé sighed, she hadn't seen Padme so sad. As she walked into Padmé's room she wasn't surprised by what she saw. Padme was lying in the dark under her covers, eyes full of tears looking out the window watching the rain pour furiously down against the window of her apartment and of the surprisingly gloomy planet of Coruscant. "Padme, please get up, it's been almost two weeks-"

Padmé interrupted in a barely audible whisper "But I love him Dormé"

Dormé felt awful for what Padmé was going through; she had never seen her friend so heartbroken. Just as she was about to respond she heard a knock on the door. She left the heartbroken Padmé alone to mope as she hurried towards the door to let in her Plan B to get Padmé back to normal.

**15 minutes earlier**

Anakin had never seen his Master so upset. He's been crying and moping around for far too long. He knocked on the door to Obi-Wan's room, getting no response he walked in. "uuuhhhh"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan he had circles under his eyes, and he looked hung over, but the only time he ever saw his master pick up a bottle was two weeks ago when he and Padmé broke it off. Anakin had a huge crush on Padme, but he had never seen his Master so happy, except for when he was together with Padme. Now that they were no longer "dating" he still didn't feel like he expected since Padme was his for the taking. "Master, you need to get up. Two weeks is enough time to feel sorry for yourself"

Obi-Wan was shocked at his padawans remark, but he understood what he meant, it was time he stopped moping around, but he was stubborn "But I love her Anakin"

Anakin cringed at the response of his master, he loved her too. Just then a holo-message started playing in the other room. Leaving his Master, Anakin went to check the message. After the blue image disappeared he returned to Obi-Wan, "Master, get up, get dressed. We have somewhere to go, and I think it will make you feel better."

Obi-Wan got up, went into the bathroom and walked out a few minutes later; clean, dressed, and shaved. Anakin was glad to see his Master had shaved his beard; it was starting to look like a forest.

"Anakin, where are we going?"

Obi-Wan eyed the young man suspiciously. "Just wait and see Master"

Obi-Wan wasn't satisfied with his padawans answer. Anakin smirked, satisfied by his Master's non-argumentive state. When they reached their destination, Anakin knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened to reveal Dormé. Obi-Wan looked at his padawan wide eyed. Through the force Anakin heard the anger filled argument of his master. "ANAKIN WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!"

So much for non-argumentive, ignoring his master, he smiled at Dormé. "Master Jedi, Thank you for coming"

Anakin nods "What's the emergency" Dormé frowns.

"It's Padme."

Obi-Wan tenses up, his concern for Padme pouring out into the force. Dormé stepped aside to let the two Jedi in. "She is in her room."

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in to find Padme laying in her bed, broken hearted. "Seem familiar Master?"

Through the Force Obi-Wan replied to his padawans message. "Don't start Anakin."

Anakin moved closer. Padme was lying in bed, with only a bra on, from what he could tell, from her hips down she was covered by the blanket. Obi-Wan was still in love with her, he longed to feel her smooth skin against his, hold her in his arms, and kiss like nothing in the world could tear them apart. Seeing Padme so underdressed with her brown curls sprawled across her pillow wasn't helping him pull away from his desires. Unaware to him that Padme wanted to feel herself pressed up against him, kissing and being kissed with the utmost passion. Apparent to Obi-Wan and Padme was the fact that Dormé and Anakin were moving closer to the door, leaving Obi-Wan and Padme more alone together with each step. "Anakin-"

"Dormé-"

They both called for their friends at the same time but they already shut the door.

Anakin and Dormé were standing outside the closed door waiting to hear something indicating that they didn't kill each other. After about five minutes of silence the opened the door and burst into the room to find that Obi-Wan and Padme were fast asleep next to each other in bed.


End file.
